Vehicles configured with street or road cleaning systems are well-known in the prior art. The systems commonly utilize combinations of brushes and water to collect debris and clean a subject road surface. Unfortunately, the prior art systems suffer from drawbacks, including inefficient operation, large water consumption, complex configurations and ineffective results. Often times the prior art systems simply use brushes which tend to move debris from one location to another without collecting the debris and leave large, hazardous pools of water. Additionally, the current systems cause dust to be disseminated throughout a wide area surrounding the cleaning system.
Even though the current street sweeper systems suffer from the aforementioned drawbacks, there is a tremendous need for such sweepers. Accidental and intentional litter, dust from construction projects, landscape remnants and similar debris commonly finds its way onto roads or streets. When on streets, these materials are unsightly and can create a hazard for drivers. In addition, construction sites and the like must abide by environmental regulations requiring a clean work site.
Thus, there is a need for a street sweeper that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art street sweepers.